Cuando lo ves perdido
by Jime Lupin
Summary: George Weasley acaba de terminar con su novia. Y ella no quiere volver a verlo...o eso pensaba hasta cierta visita al Callejón Diagon ¿Quién diría que un libro lo cambiaría todo? *Historia finalizada*
1. Chapter 1

**_Cuando lo ves perdido_**

**Capítulo 1:**

Cuando lo ves perdido

Capítulo 1:

Una chica, de unos diecisiete años, apunto de cumplir dieciocho. Oficialmente adulta en el mundo de los magos. Caminaba por el callejón Diagon. Ya había conseguido el pulidor para el palo de su escoba. Que era la razón por la cual había ido hasta allí. Pero decidió quedarse a curiosear un poco más antes de volver a su hogar. Se quitó unos mechones de su cabello castaño de la cara y continuó caminando.

Entró en la heladería y se quedo un momento a disfrutar un helado.

Al salir, continuó caminando en línea recta. Hasta que un cartel la hizo detenerse bruscamente. Éste decía:

"Nuevo libro

_Cuando lo ves perdido_

De George Weasley

A la venta al económico precio

De quince Galleons"

La chica se quedo petrificada leyendo la tercera línea del cartel una y otra vez, "de George Weasley". Él era precisamente su ex novio, habían terminado hace unas semanas. Y no pudo evitar el llamarle la atención el que George, que raramente abría un libro, haya escrito uno.

Entró a Flourish y Blotts y le preguntó al vendedor por el libro del muchacho. Éste la llevó hasta una sección completamente llena de personas aparentemente ansiosas de leer el libro.

"Esto es ridículo" pensó ella. "George apenas leía los libros de la escuela. Además tiene diecinueve años, ¿Qué clase de libro puede escribir? Sólo sobre Quidditch." Pero luego pensó que no era muy lógico que un libro de Quidditch se titulara _Cuando lo ves perdido_.

Tomó uno de los ejemplares que había en los estantes, en la portada solo aparecía el título y el nombre del escritor, en letras que cambiaban de color. Abrió el libro en la primera página, esta decía: _Este libro es dedicado a la única persona que me hizo sentir amor genuino. Y a la que yo lastimé sin razones. Este libro es dedicado a Katie Bell._

La chica abrió los ojos al máximo. No podía ser…no, no era posible.

-Oiga niña, esto no es una biblioteca-la reprendió el hombre que la había conducido hasta allá-O lo compras o lo dejas.

-Lo compro-musitó ella, dejó los quince Galleons en la mano del hombre y rápidamente salió con el libro en las manos.

Corrió por el callejón hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Muy agitada y confundida.

-¿Desea tomar algo?-le preguntó el tabernero, Tom

-No, gracias. Debo irme-dijo y sin decir más, Katie desapareció de allí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Apareció en un pequeño apartamento, donde vivía con su amiga desde que dejó Hogwarts. De vez en cuando los padres de alguna de las dos pasaban de visita, pero ambas sabían que los sábados eran sus días. Y los aprovechaban como ellas querían.

-Hola, Katie-la saludó Angelina, que vivía con ella-¿Conseguiste el pulidor? Genial ¿Me lo podrías prestar?

Katie le tendió la mano, distraída, y Angelina retiró el pulidor.

La castaña se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y abrió el libro. Pasó la página, luego de su pequeña dedicatoria comenzaba el primer capítulo.

La chica comenzó a leer con mucho interés.

-Oye, Katie-la interrumpió Angelina, entrando a la habitación-No sé si lo sabrás, pero será mejor que lo sepas ahora, leí El Profeta esta mañana y…pues…resulta que George…

-Ya lo sé-la cortó ella-Lo tengo en la mano.

Le enseñó la tapa del libro que aún no había empezado a leer y su amiga suspiró aliviada de no tener que ser la portadora de las noticias.

-Va dedicado a mí-le dijo Katie, y ella la miró con la boca abierta

-¿Qué?

-Sí, mira.

Angelina leyó la dedicatoria y abrió mucho los ojos, tal como lo había hecho su amiga en la librería.

-¿Ya has empezado a leerlo?

-No-respondió ella-Ven, ya quiero verlo.

Angelina se sentó a su lado y le regresó el libro. Mientras que ella buscaba la página donde se había quedado. Y al llegar, comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Esta es una historia de dos jóvenes, que hallaron el verdadero amor en sus vidas. Pero sin proponérselo, el destino les jugó una mala pasada. 

Nuestra historia comienza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, situándose en 1990, el segundo año comenzaba para un par de gemelos revoltosos, característicos por sus dones para causar problemas. La ceremonia de iniciación estaba por comenzar. Y ya todos estaban sentados en sus sitios.

-Que empiece de una vez, tengo hambre-exclamaba un niño pelirrojo, de doce años, con su hermano apoyando sus palabras mientras hacía ruido con sus cubiertos.

-Fred, ya basta-le decía su autoritario hermano, Percy-Te pareces a Ron cuando mamá tarda mucho en cocinar.

-No soy Fred, soy George-lo corrigió el chico, con voz monótona. De pronto, su gemelo le dio un codazo en las costillas y éste se volteó.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, ya están llegando los de primero.

George giró la cabeza hacia adelante y vio a una fila de temerosos niños de primero preparados para ser seleccionados.

Él no pudo evitar que su atención reparara en una chica, bastante alta para tener once años, con cabello largo y castaño y ojos del mismo color, miraba todo el Gran Comedor, parecía muy nerviosa. George no sintió que el corazón le explotaba, ni le saltaba, ni todas esas cursilerías que su madre miraba en las novelas muggles. Simplemente sintió que se acaloraba, y le pareció que ninguna chica podía ser más bonita que esa, que era única y que no le iba a costar nada conseguirla. (Tengan en cuenta que era un niño de doce años, por lo que la confianza no era precisamente lo que le faltaba)

Katie sonrió brevemente.

-¿Con que se trata de una novela romántica?-le preguntó Angelina

-Eso parece-contestó ella, tratando de aparentar que le daba igual si George aún la quería o no.

-Continúa-dijo su amiga

Katie tomó aire y siguió leyendo en voz alta:

Esperó pacientemente hasta que la profesora se dignara a pronunciar el nombre de la chica. Ni siquiera volvió a protestar por su hambre, que cada vez era más grande. Después de que "Artemis, Harold" fuera destinado a Hufflepuff, la profesora gritó: 

-Bell, Katie.

La chica del cabello castaño se separó de la fila y se acercó al sombrero. Mientras George murmuraba: Katie. No quería olvidar su nombre.

Después de unos segundos, el sombrero exclamó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Él se levantó de su silla y comenzó a aplaudir y silbar, su gemelo lo imitó, solo por costumbre.

Katie llegó nerviosa a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a unas chicas, lejos de ellos.

-Ven, Fred-le susurró su hermano y se acercaron hacia ella.

-¡Bienvenida a Gryffindor, Katie!-exclamó George, detrás de ella. Haciendo que se sobresaltara.-Si en algún momento quieres desobedecer alguna regla o conseguir algunas bombas fétidas. George y Fred Weasley estarán a tu servicio.

La chica sonrió tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza. Los gemelos sonrieron y se volvieron a sentar en su antiguo lugar. 

Después del discurso de Dumbledore todos empezaron a comer. Y lo que Fred no pudo dejar de tener en cuenta era que su hermano no dejaba de mirar a Katie. Le dio un codazo y cuando él lo miró, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Algo se estaba formando allí…

La joven terminó de leer y suspiró.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Angelina

-No quiero seguir-murmuró ella-Me duele recordarlo…

Dejó el libro en la mesita que estaba junto a su cama y se recostó sobre el colchón. Angelina se sentó a sus pies.

-Buenas noches, Kat…-

-Buenas noches-respondió ella con la voz quebrada.

La muchacha salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, a comenzar a pulir su escoba.

Mientras tanto Katie se quedo allí, mirando el techo, esa noche no iba a dormir, de eso estaba segura. Ese tonto de George, ¿después de todo lo que pasó no lo quedo claro de que ya nada iba a volver a pasar? ¿Y que ningún libro lo cambiaría?

Se secó los ojos bruscamente con la manga, e intentó dormir. Y no pensar en él….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

-Katie…-escuchó ella. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Angelina le estaba hablando.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó somnolienta

-Ya es muy tarde, ¿Vas a seguir durmiendo?

-No…-respondió levantándose perezosamente.-No…ya me levanto.

Salió de la cama y tomó una ducha para despertarse. Luego, se sentó a desayunar junto a su amiga.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado hoy?-le preguntó Katie, mientras tomaba de un sorbo de su café

-No, lo siento Kat. Pero hoy mis padres me invitaron a que pasara el día en casa, porque llegan mis tíos de Bulgaria.

-Ah, entiendo…-respondió ella-Entonces supongo que me quedaré en casa.

-Lo siento, amiga. Volveré por la noche.

Y sin decir más desapareció.

-Genial-murmuró amargamente y se terminó su café de un trago.

Se dirigió a su habitación y vio el libro de George en la mesita.

-Bueno…supongo que puedo leer un poco más-murmuró y se recostó en su cama con el libro en las manos, ya estaba comenzando el segundo capítulo.

_A partir de ese día, George dedicaba cada parte libre de su horario (cuando no molestaba a Percy o hacía explotar algo o hacía enojar a Flitch) a buscar a Katie._

_Su gemelo lo seguía a regañadientes. No le gustaba mucho la idea de buscar a una niña de primero cuando podría estar arrojándole globos con agua a Percy. _

_-A ver…déjame ver si entendí…estamos buscando a…_

_-A Katie-completó George, buscándola por los pasillos._

_-Y… ¿la estamos buscando porque…?_

_El chico se encogió de hombros._

_-Es linda-dijo_

_-Lo sé, pero es más lindo hacer explotar el aula de Snape…-dijo con tono soñador._

_-Sí…y cuando se enfada mucho y empieza con su tic…-George comenzó a abrir y cerrar las manos y a crispar los ojos._

_Ambos estallaron en carcajadas._

_-Si, ¿ves? Ven, vamos a echar unas bombas fétidas en la clase de Binns._

_Los chicos salieron corriendo hacia Historia de la Magia. _

_El problema fue que a la mitad de la clase, estaban siendo perseguidos por Filch. Por suerte lo habían dejado bastante atrás cuando Peeves había mojado el suelo y Filch se resbaló, mientras que ellos, riendo a carcajadas, continuaron corriendo. _

_En ese momento pasaba Katie caminando por un pasillo, al llegar cerca de ella Fred siguió corriendo, pero George se detuvo bruscamente. _

_-Hola, Katie-la saludo agitado_

_-Hola, George-dijo ella, ya había perdido la timidez, porque el primer día esta nerviosa.- ¿Por qué corrían?_

_-Oh, por nada-respondió él, sujetándose un costado sin dejar de sonreír.-Son muy exagerados en esta escuela. Uno tira una pequeña bomba de olor y al instante todos lo persiguen._

_-¿Una pequeña bomba de olor?-repitió sonriendo_

_-Bueno, bueno…cinco pequeñas bombas de olor. Pero esos chismosos de Slytherin en seguida salieron a contarle a Filch._

_-Bueno, espero que no te atrape…-_

_-No lo hará-aseguró George-Ten en cuenta que es cincuenta…o cuarenta, bueno no importa, es años luz más viejo que yo._

_Ella se rió._

_-Tengo que ir a Transformaciones. McGonagall se enfada mucho si llegamos tarde. Nos vemos, George-se despidió y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Adiós, Katie-respondió él, y cuando estaba seguro de que estuviera muy lejos como para oírlo, largó un grito de triunfo._

_-¡Tú!-exclamó una voz a sus espaldas. Filch estaba en el pasillo y volvía a perseguirlo. _

_George corrió rápidamente lejos del alcance de él, riéndose a carcajadas._

Katie sonrió recordando ese día, donde no prestó atención a una palabra de McGonagall por estar pensando en George. Y continuó con su lectura.

-Señor Weasley, señor Weasley. ¿Me firmaría mi libro?-exclamó una pequeña rubia con dos trenzas y con una sonrisa muy grande estirando las manos donde descansaba el famoso libro.

-Claro, pequeña-respondió George, encantado-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Catherine-respondió la pequeña de inmediato

-Aquí lo tienes-dijo, después de haberlo firmado.

-Señor Weasley. ¿Cómo termina el libro?-preguntó la pequeña con los ojos brillantes

George sonrió

-Pues vas a tener que terminar de leerlo.

-Es que es muy largo-se quejó la niña.

Él se rió. Luego su madre llegó a buscarla y él se dirigió a Sortilegios Weasley donde su hermano lo esperaba.

-Hermano, tu libro se vende bien.-le dijo Fred, radiante-Ya han llegado como treinta personas preguntando si los vendemos. Deberíamos ponerlos.

-Oye, no somos librería-dijo George-¿Crees que ella lo haya leído?

-Angelina me avisó que hoy iba a estar en la casa de sus padres. Así que estuve un rato en la tarde. Y…si hablamos de Katie…además de otras cosas…-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, sí, otras cosas… ¿Qué dijeron sobre Katie?

-Angelina me dijo que ella leyó el libro. Hasta ahora el primer capítulo. Y luego que no pudo continuar y casi lloró.

-Genial…espera… ¿eso quiere decir que la conmoví o que escribo tan mal que le dan ganas de llorar?

-Pues…conociéndote desde antes de nacer…optaría por la segunda opción.

-Gracias, hermano.

-Oye, basta de charla, hay clientes-dijo Fred y sin decir más ambos gemelos comenzaron a atender a sus clientes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: **

-¿Sigues leyendo?-preguntó Angelina, que acababa de volver de la casa de sus padres.

-No…yo…acabo de empezar a ver el libro-contestó Katie, sin bajar la mirada de las páginas.

-Ahh-respondió ella-Sabes, Fred paso hoy por la casa. Y bueno, me habló de George…-

-¿A sí?-preguntó Katie, con una indiferencia muy mal fingida.

-Sí. Dijo que su libro se vende muy bien y que lo único que quiere él es que tú lo leas.-

-Típica mentira de George-dijo volviendo a su lectura.

-Vamos Kat. Te dedicó el libro y prácticamente en cada página aparece tu nombre.

-Ningún libro va a cambiar esto, Angie.-respondió ella-Un par de frases cursis no cambian lo que hizo.

-Lo sé, pero…-empezó a decir Angelina, pero no encontraba las palabras-Bueno, si crees que es así, ¿Por qué lo sigues leyendo?

-Curiosidad-respondió y se encogió de hombros sin soltar el libro-Para saber cómo termina el dichoso libro.

-¿Y cuando sepas como termina lo tirarás por la ventana?

-Mmm…yo pensaba arrojarlo a la chimenea. Pero admito que tu idea es mejor.

Angelina suspiró y salió de la habitación hacia la sala, tal vez a escribirle una carta a Fred, hacia dos horas que no se había comunicado con él, eso era demasiado tiempo.

Mientras, Katie continuó leyendo.

_George no tenía mucho tiempo para encontrarse con Katie. Entre todas las bromas que realizaba con su hermano, las clases y las tareas (que raramente hacían) le ocupaban gran parte de su horario. A veces la encontraba en la sala común, pero otras ella no estaba, él suponía que tenía mucha tarea y se encontraba en la biblioteca._

_El año pasó y llegó otro nuevo, él se encontraría en el tercer año y ella en el segundo. Justo cuando pasó con su gemelo la barrera para llegar a la estación 93/4 la vio hablando con unas chicas._

_-¿Otra vez con esa chica?-preguntó Fred_

_-Por supuesto-respondió George-¿Con quién más?_

_-Está bien, pero no dejaré de arrojarle globos con agua a Filch para buscarla por los pasillos._

_-No, no. Ya lo sé. _

_-Mejor subamos, quiero ver si es cierto lo de la tarántula gigante de Lee._

_Ambos subieron al tren, y comenzaron a buscar a su amigo, cuando él la vio apunto de entrar en un compartimiento. Le dirigió una mirada desesperada a su hermano._

_-Está bien, ve-dijo señalándola-Yo voy a ver a Lee.-Y sin decir más se alejó. George se acercó a ayudarla con su baúl._

_-¿Necesita ayuda?-preguntó con voz gruesa, ella levantó la vista y al verlo sonrió._

_-Hola, George. Sí, creo que necesito algo de ayuda._

_-No te preocupes-respondió y (con un poco de trabajo) cargo el baúl y lo llevó hasta un rincón del compartimiento._

_-Gracias._

_-A su servicio, señorita-dijo haciendo una reverencia. Katie se rió.-Nos vemos abajo-y salió del compartimiento. Le hubiera gustado quedarse más, pero las amigas de ella lo miraban con esas estúpidas y vergonzosas sonrisas._

_-Nos vemos, señor-dijo sonriendo y cerró la puerta._

_Él se quedó un momento ahí, recordando su breve conversación con ella, y sonrió. Entonces vio a un chico de pelo negro que hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para pasar su baúl por los escalones, y fue hacía él._

_-¿Quieres una mano?-le preguntó_

_-Sí, por favor-jadeó el chico_

_-¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!-le gritó a su gemelo, que acababa de aparecer en el pasillo._

Katie se detuvo otra vez y recordó como sus amigas la molestaron todo el año con George solo porque la había ayudado a subir su baúl. Y como les mentía diciéndoles que George no le gustaba. E igualmente no le creían. Y se rió, había olvidado eso.

-Hasta que se aparecen-dijo una joven pelirroja, abrazada a un chico de pelo negro y alborotado con anteojos-Desde que se mudaron al callejón Diagon ya casi no los vemos.

-No te preocupes, tienes a Harry para entretenerte cuando nosotros no estamos-dijo Fred mirando al moreno, que enseguida se sonrojó.

-No seas tonto-respondió Ginny, también ruborizada.-Leí tu libro-dijo volviéndose a George.

-Genial, únete al club de todas las personas que lo leyeron menos Katie-dijo deprimido

-Seguro que ella lo está leyendo-dijo Harry, contento de que hayan cambiado el tema.

-Sí, seguro. ¿Entonces por qué no ha venido a verme?-preguntó sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, enfadado.

-Tal vez aún no lo termino. No sé, pudieron haber pasado mil cosas.

-Sí, y te diré la cosa número mil: Lee el primer capítulo, llora, y luego lo tira por el inodoro.

-Oh, vamos, George-comenzó su hermana

-Olvida el asunto, Ginny. ¿Charlie llegó?

-Sí, esta en el jardín, pero…

-Genial, iré a saludarlo-se levantó de la mesa y se fue hacia el jardín.

-Ha estado así todo el día.-dijo Fred-Mejor no saques el tema de Katie. Oye, Harry, ¿Trajiste tu saeta de fuego?

Ginny miró a su hermano por la ventana, estaba hablando con Charlie. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad Katie habría leído el libro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

El lunes había llegado, y ambas chicas tenían que levantarse temprano para trabajar. Ambas trabajaban en El Profeta para la sección de deportes y juegos mágicos.

Se vistieron rápidamente y desaparecieron.

Al segundo siguiente estaban en la editorial de El Profeta, lleno de personas escribiendo. El rasgueo de las plumas se escuchaba por doquier. Cuando llegaron a su sección, se encontraron con Michael Corner, su compañero de equipo.

-Buenos días, Corner-dijo Angelina

-¿Qué tal, Corner?-agregó Katie

-Hola, Bell-respondió él, sin dejar de escribir.- ¿Cómo estás, Johnson?

-¿Comenzamos a trabajar?-preguntó Angelina

-Claro, ¿Qué averiguaron?

-Bueno…-respondió sacando unas hojas de pergamino-Encontré algo, es sobre el partido de Qudditch de Irlanda contra Suecia. Pues, resulta que el buscador de Irlanda le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor al guardián de Suecia, entonces se cayó de su escoba. Pero lo peor fue que cayó sobre una mujer de entre los espectadores. Ahora ambos están en San Mungo con algunos huesos rotos.

-Mmm, gran noticia-dijo Corner-Yo acabo de terminar mi reportaje sobre el partido de Bulgaria contra China. Tengo que admitir, que está muy interesante. ¿Y el tuyo, Bell?

-¿Qué?-dijo Katie, distraída.

-Tu historia, Bell.

-Ah, sí, la historia…bueno, sobre eso…-

-Oh, Bell. No puedo creerlo. Eres completamente irresponsable.

-Vamos, Corner. No exageres. Ya tienes el reportaje de hoy y mañana con los de ustedes dos.

-Sí. Pero eso no importa.-discutió Michael, enfadado.-Éste es tu trabajo, tienes que tomártelo enserio. Trae tu historia mañana. Hoy usaremos la de Johnson.

Angelina le entregó su reportaje, él lo tomó y salió de la pequeña oficina. Quedando ellas solas.

-Como exagera Corner-se quejó Katie-Uno comete un error y ya está gritando.

-Katie, sé que estás afectada por lo del libro de George, pero…

-¿Afectada? ¿Yo?-respondió con una risa sarcástica-Como si ese pudiera afectarme.

-Katie enserio. Otro "error" más y Corner te saca de aquí.

-¡Pues lo siento!-exclamó ella-¡No todas podemos ser tan perfectas y acordarnos de todo como tú!

-¡Katie, no seas ridícula!-gritó Angelina-¡Sabes que no quería decir eso…!

-Sé bien lo que quisiste decir, Johnson. Adiós.-dijo fríamente y salió de la oficina. Mientras Angelina murmuraba: "¿Johnson?"

Katie desapareció y reapareció en su apartamento. Se dejó caer en un sillón, molesta.

¿Desde cuando Angelina defendía a Corner? Y hablando de Corner… ¿No podía pensar que tal vez haya estado ocupada y no pudo conseguir ese tonto reportaje? Después de todo… ¡Ya tenía dos días cubiertos! No entendía por qué tanto alboroto…

Se fue echando chispas hacia su cama y se recostó en ella. Unos minutos después se quedó dormida, pensando en los sucesos anteriores.

Dos horas después, Angelina llegó del trabajo. Todavía estaba molesta con Katie por ser tan necia.

Y además la culpaba a ella. ¡La culpa no fue suya! El asunto era entre ella y Corner.

Se fue hacía su habitación y vio que la de Katie tenía la puerta entreabierta. Ella entró, Katie estaba dormida, y el libro de George estaba sobre la mesita junto a la cama.

-Esta cosa es adictiva-dijo Angelina sonriendo y tomó el libro. Se sentó en una silla en la otra punta de la habitación y comenzó a leer un capítulo al azar.

_Nombre: Fred Weasley y George Weasley-dijo Filch, mientras escribía el pergamino.-Delito:…-_

_-Hacer explotar una gárgola-completó Fred, aburrido. El celador le dirigió una mirada de odio._

_-Castigo propuesto:…_

_-Catorce (de ser posible más) azotes-dijo George. _

_-O en su defecto, limpiar los trofeos del corredor.-continuó Fred_

_-¿Algo más, señor?-preguntó George, fingiendo cortesía._

_-Sí-respondió con los dientes apretados-Llévenle esto…-_

_-…a la profesora McGonagall.-dijeron ambos y estallaron en carcajadas. _

_Filch los miraba con ganas de lanzarles un embrujo (si supiera como hacerlo…)_

_Salieron del despacho del celador. Aún riéndose muy fuerte. Y le entregaron la nota a la profesora con los ojos vidriosos._

_-¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó Fred, secándose las lágrimas._

_-No lo sé-respondió su gemelo, haciendo lo mismo.- ¿Vamos al campo de Quidditch?_

_-Sí, buena idea._

_Fueron a la sala común. Tomaron sus escobas y se dirigieron al campo. Al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que ya había alguien volando. _

_-Sea quien sea lo hace bien-dijo Fred-¿No crees?_

_-Sí-contestó George-Pero si es de Slytherin._

_-Tranquilo, traje bombas fétidas para casos de emergencia.-respondió sonriendo._

_Se acercaron un poco más y pudieron ver que quien estaba volando era…_

_-Mira, George-exclamó Fred, señalándola-Es tu novia._

_-¿Dónde?-respondió él, mirando por todos lados y luego, levantó la vista hacía los postes.-Ah, sí. Ahí está._

_Katie volaba muy bien, comenzó a hacer giros en el aire y arrojaba pelotas de fútbol a los aros de manera impresionante._

_-Oye, tu novia no es tan mala volando…_

_George no respondió, la miraba impresionado._

_En ese momento ella bajó._

_-¿Querían entrenar?-les preguntó cuando ya estaba en el suelo y cerca de ellos._

_-La verdad sí. Este es un entrenamiento solo para bateadores.-dijo Fred riendo-Te veo arriba-agregó dirigiéndose a su hermano y subió con su escoba cerca de los postes._

_-Vuelas muy bien-le dijo George a Katie, cuando Fred desapareció de la vista._

_-Gracias-respondió ella-Estuve practicando desde el año pasado con la escoba de Angelina Johnson. Quiero entrar al equipo de Quidditch_

_"Entonces no estaba en la biblioteca" pensó George._

_-Pues si vuelas como hoy entrarás sin dudas-respondió él-Wood tendría que estar ciego si te pasa por alto._

_Katie sonrió._

_-Ustedes también son muy buenos, los vi en los partidos._

_-Sí, Wood dice que somos como dos bludgers humanas._

_Ambos se rieron._

_-¡Katie! ¡Vámonos! ¡Ya me estoy aburriendo!-exclamó desde las gradas una chica rubia que siempre andaba con ella._

_-Sí, Tracey, ya voy-respondió ella-Nos vemos mañana en las pruebas, George._

_-Nos vemos, Katie-_

_En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Es verdad, Katie le parecía linda, y era muy simpática. Pero, sin ofenderla, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que ella supiera volar tan bien. Uno de sus mayores amores (además del ruido de las explosiones, y la voz de Filch gritándoles) era el Quidditch, y que ella también lo compartiera era muy importante para él. De lo único que estuvo seguro a partir de ese día es que Katie ya no le gustaba solo por "ser linda"._

_-¡Oye, George! -escuchó la voz de su hermano desde arriba-¿Subes o no?_

_-¡Sí, ya voy!-dijo y sin perder tiempo subió a los postes con su hermano a empezar a practicar. Y si quedaba tiempo, utilizar las bombas fétidas de emergencia._

Angelina terminó de leer y sonrió.

-George si que te quiere mucho-le susurró a la dormida Katie, y dejó el libro sobre la mesita.-Lastima que no te des cuenta de ello.

Salió de la habitación y Katie abrió los ojos, no estaba dormida en realidad, Angelina la despertó cuando entró a la habitación.

-Muy bien-murmuró con la almohada sobre su cara-me salí del trabajo, me pelee con Angelina y me dormí. Y apenas son las cuatro de la tarde-añadió consultando su reloj.-Ese es un nuevo record. Será mejor que empiece a escribir ese tonto reportaje si no quiero que Corner me lancé un Avada Kedavra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Katie por fin había terminado la famosa historia. Y estaba sentada a la mesa desayunando. Entonces entró Angelina.

-Buenos días-dijo en tono glacial

-Buenos días-respondió ella, del mismo modo

Comenzaron a comer sin mirarse, Angelina leía el periódico y Katie miraba por la ventana mientras mordía una tostada.

Al terminar de desayunar desaparecieron cada quien por su lado. Al llegar a El Profeta, Katie tomó el camino más largo y Angelina el más corto hacia su oficina, cuando llegaron cada una se sentó a ambos lados de Corner.

-Bell, ¿trajiste tu historia hoy?-gruñó él.

-Si, Corner, aquí está. Y cuida tus modales…

-Yo soy superior que tú, Bell. No necesito modales.

Pasaron dos horas y media averiguando sobre equipos de Quidditch y creando más historias.

-Bien, les llevaré estas cuatro al director-dijo Michael, tomando cuatro pergaminos. Entonces Katie, dándose cuenta de que se quedaría sola con Angelina, dijo:

-Yo los llevaré, Corner.

-Que extraño tanta generosidad en ti, Bell. Llévaselos, y nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, lo mismo para ti, Johnson.

Katie salió mucho más rápido que su compañera y tomó un camino distinto, a la oficina del director de El Profeta.

-Aquí tiene señor-dijo ella al llegar y entregándole los pergaminos-Cuatro reportajes nuevos para la sección de deportes y juegos mágicos.

-Excelente, Bell. Puedes marcharte-dijo el hombre y continuó con sus anotaciones.

Ella salió del despacho y se dirigió un momento a saludar a una amiga que trabajaba en Corazón de Bruja. Cuanto más tardara en volver a casa, mejor.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina y una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonrió.

-Hola, Katie.

-Hola, Sarah

Sarah era una antigua compañera de la escuela. Estaba en Hufflepuff y cada vez que tenía tiempo libre se saludaban y pasaban un rato juntas.

-¿Interrumpí tu trabajo?

Sarah se encogió de hombros

-Volveré a tener trabajo mañana, así que es igual.

Ambas se rieron.

-Entra.

Katie entró en la oficina. Estaba bastante limpia y acomodada y su trabajo estaba prolijamente agrupado sobre el escritorio.

-Estoy haciendo un reportaje sobre el libro de George Weasley-contestó con entusiasmo-Todo el mundo lo está leyendo y seremos la primera revista que haga un artículo sobre él. Yo todavía no lo he leído.-admitió con serenidad-Pero por lo que dicen es muy bueno.

-Sí.-respondió con una sonrisa-Sí, es muy bueno-E inconscientemente las palabras de Angelina llegaron a su cabeza: "George si que te quiere mucho".

-¿Tú ya lo has leído?-preguntó Sarah mientras recogía los ejemplares viejos de Corazón de Bruja regados por el suelo.

- Sí. Pero, solo unos capítulos. No está mal…-

Hubo un breve silencio. Luego Katie dijo:

-Sarah, estoy con prisa. Pero te prometo que volveré mañana.

-Genial. Nos vemos mañana, Katie.

Y sin preámbulos, la joven salió de la oficina y desapareció.

Mientras tanto Sarah también estaba saliendo. Tomó unos pergaminos y una pluma y desapareció del despacho.

Reapareció en Sortilegios Weasley, y uno de los gemelos estaba apunto de abrir el negocio.

-Disculpe-dijo Sarah, y el pelirrojo se volteó-¿Es usted George Weasley?  
-No, soy su hermano, Fred Weasley. Él todavía no ha bajado.

-Ah, entiendo. ¿Cuándo cree que baje?

-Mmm…-dijo Fred consultando su reloj-Si mis cálculos son correctos…ahora mismo.

Al segundo siguiente, George apareció junto a su hermano.

-Hola-dijo George, sonriente-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Esperaba que aceptara concederme una entrevista para Corazón de bruja-dijo Sarah, con una sonrisa convincente.

-Bueno…-George meditó un poco-Está bien, pase.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía adentro de la tienda y se sentaron en unas sillas de la parte de atrás.

-¿Qué quiere saber?-dijo George

-Bueno…primero-dijo sacando las hojas de pergamino-Me gustaría saber, qué significa el nombre cuando lo ves perdido.

George se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Si no puede decírmelo lo entiendo-dijo Sarah cortésmente

-No, no. Es que…bueno, intentaré explicarlo sin revelar el final. En un capítulo determinado…el protagonista pierde algo, algo muy importante. Y es una pérdida tan importante que en eso se centra el título del libro.

-Entiendo. ¿Con cuantos capítulos cuenta?

-De nueve capítulos-respondió él-Sé que se oye un poco corto, pero vale la pena leerlo. En serio.

-Claro que sí. Las críticas de su libro son maravillosas y conozco muchas personas que francamente les ha encantado.

-Muchas gracias-respondió él, sonriendo-Me alegra saber eso.

-Yo aún no he tenido el placer de leer el libro-continuó Sarah-Pero me han dicho que cuenta sus años en Hogwarts, ¿es verdad?

-Sí, es verdad.-afirmó él-Y también cuenta después de mi salida de la escuela.

-¿Qué sintió al escribir este libro?-preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

-Pues…la verdad, al principio estaba feliz, pues recordaba todos los momentos buenos vividos y…después…bueno, lo siento, pero si aún no ha leído el libro no quiero proporcionarle demasiada información.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente-contestó, haciendo a un lado el pergamino y la pluma y sacando un grabador muggle común.

-Luego se le agrega el sonido al pergamino-explicó ella-En la sección especial. Bueno, señor Weasley, me preguntaba si podría hacernos el favor a todos sus admiradores y admiradoras. De leernos un capítulo de su libro.

George se mostró sorprendido

-¿Yo? ¿Enserio? Ehhh…pues sí, supongo que sí.

Tomó su libro, que reposaba en la mesa. Y comenzó a pasar las páginas.

-Éste es mi capítulo favorito-admitió George, sonriente. Y le lanzó una mirada a Sarah-¿Segura que tengo que leer?-preguntó, como pensando que podría tratarse de una broma.

-Si usted quiere…-

-Bueno, bueno. Está bien, aquí va…

Comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_Sexto capítulo: George y Fred estaban más juntos que nunca, ya que estaban casi todo el día muy ocupados planeando una manera de entrar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Hasta que por fin, después de mucho trabajo, consiguieron crear la poción envejecedora, llegaron corriendo hacia el cáliz con los pergaminos con sus nombres en las manos. Obviamente, no les hicieron caso a las advertencias de su hermano y sus amigos y Fred entró primero al círculo y depositó su nombre. Por un momento, parecía que todo iba bien, George sonrió y se acercó junto a su hermano, pero en ese momento, ambos fueron expulsados del círculo y les salió una barba blanca. _

_Dumbledore los envió a la enfermería, al llega, la enfermera se encargó de Fred y dejó a George esperando. Él se sentó en una cama cercana._

_-¿George?-dijo una vocecita detrás de él._

_"No" pensó George "No, por Merlín" _

_-Hola, Katie-respondió con naturalidad, como si no supiera la existencia de su barba recién crecida._

_-¿Qué…qué te pasó?-preguntó ella. Era obvio que hacía increíbles esfuerzos por contener la risa._

_-Intenté poner mi nombre en el cáliz-explicó- Y después…bueno…-se señaló la barba_

_-Ya veo…_

_-¿Qué haces en la enfermería?_

_-Vengo a ver a Tracey-respondió señalando una cama, lejos de donde él estaba sentado-Se lastimó cuando subía a su escoba._

_-Ahh_

_En ese momento salió Fred, sin barba alguna._

_-Su turno-dijo Madame Pomfrey, dirigiéndose a George._

_-Que lastima-agregó Katie cuando estaban por sacársela-No te quedaba tan mal-sonrió-Adiós, Fred, George…_

_Y se fue hacia la cama de Tracey._

_Después de unos meses, donde pasó la primera prueba, se acercaba el Baile de Navidad. _

_La noche anterior, ambos gemelos, Ron (su hermano menor) y Harry (un amigo de él) discutían sobre el baile. Luego de que Fred invitara a Angelina al baile, se fue a dormir. Y Ron y Harry empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos. George comenzó a mirarla, era lo que hacía cuando estaba aburrido, y cuando estaba entretenido también. Estaba leyendo, cerca de Angelina y Alicia. Se acercó a ella, ninguno de los dos lo vio porque estaban demasiado enfrascados en su conversación. _

_Cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó en el suelo (ella estaba en un sillón) y le susurró:_

_-Hola._

_Katie dio un respingo, la había tomado por sorpresa. _

_-Ah, hola George, me asustaste._

_-Sabes, Katie. Como ya se acerca el Baile de Navidad. Yo quería preguntarte si…-_

_-¿Si quería ser tu pareja para el baile?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa_

_-Pues si, ¿cómo adivinaste?_

_-¿Por qué otra razón sacarías el tema del baile?_

_Él se encogió de hombros_

_-No se me ocurrió. Bueno, ¿Qué dices?_

_-Claro, iré contigo, George._

_-Genial, nos vemos, entonces._

_Subió a su habitación, se desvistió y se acostó en su cama. _

_-¿Y?-preguntó Fred, desde la suya_

_-Sí, voy con Katie._

_Fred lanzó un gritito agudo. Imitando un grito emocionado de mujer. George se rió._

_-¿Pero después de la cursilería hablaremos con Bagman, ¿verdad?_

_-Claro que sí-contestó él-Y si queda tiempo…tengo un par de galletas de canarios reservadas para Filch._

_-¿De las que su efecto pasa en una hora?_

_-En dos…_

_-Genial._

_La noche siguiente, bajó por las escaleras. Vio a Harry hablarle tímidamente a Parvati Patil, y a Ron con esa ridícula túnica estirando el cuello para encontrar a Hermione._

_Fred se despidió y se fue junto a Angelina. Entonces la vio. Con una hermosa túnica rosa claro y con el castaño cabello suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros como cascadas y su hermosa sonrisa adornándola. _

_George se quedo con la boca abierta como un idiota. Al darse cuenta de eso, la cerró rápidamente y le ofreció el brazo a Katie. _

_-Hola-dijo ella_

_-Hola-respondió_

_"Increíble conversación" pensó con ironía _

_ Salieron de la sala común y bajaron al Gran Comedor. George vio a Harry y Parvati, Diggory y Chang, Fleur y Davies y a Krum y Hermione. _

_Tomó a Katie de la mano, y se dio cuenta de que ella se ponía nerviosa._

_Se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Comenzó a ver a las otras parejas. Fred y Angelina también bailaban y de vez en cuando, Fred le guiñaba un ojo sobre el hombro de Angelina. Hermione y Krum seguían bailando y Ron los miraba con mala cara. _

_Comenzó una canción lenta. George se acercó más a Katie y comenzaron a bailar más lentamente. Estaban muy juntos, y ella descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de él. _

_En un momento, el pelirrojo se detuvo y la tomo delicadamente por la barbilla, mirándola a los ojos. Katie sonrió tímidamente. George se acercó a ella y la besó. En medio de la pista, mientras todos bailaban, algunos se voltearon a verlos, pero francamente no le importaba. Se separaron para tomar aire y ambos sonrieron. _

_-¡George!-gritó su hermano detrás de ellos_

_-Fred, ¿qué quieres?-dijo un poco molesto por la interrupción._

_-Lamento interrumpir la cursilería pero ahí esta Bagman-dijo señalando al hombre._

_-Ehh…Katie, ¿podrías esperarme unos segundos?_

_-Claro, pero no más de unos segundos…_

_-Claro que no…_

_Se quedaron mirando embobados un par de segundos._

_Fred murmuró: "ridículos" y se llevó arrastrando a George por la pechera de la túnica._

_A partir de entonces, George y Katie comenzaron a salir juntos. Y él en realidad no se interesó mucho en interrogar a Bagman, pero quiso hacerlo rápido para estar un rato a solas con su flamante novia nueva recién estrenada…_

-¿Qué le parece?-preguntó cuando acabó de leer.

-Es maravilloso-respondió ella, radiante-Es muy bueno, ahora mismo me compraré el libro para seguir leyéndolo.

-Tomé este, cortesía Weasley-dijo, entregándole el libro

-Muchas gracias. Un placer conocerlo, George.

-Lo mismo digo…

-Sarah-completó ella

-Sarah-afirmó sonriendo

-Lea Corazón de Bruja de mañana, por favor.

-Lo haré con gusto, adiós.

-Adiós.

Entonces Fred se apareció

-Oye, demasiada cortesía para ser George. Si no te conociera bien pensaría que eres Fred…

George se rió.

-Ven, vamos a trabajar…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: **

Katie apareció en su casa, y tuvo la mala suerte de que Angelina estaba leyendo el diario en la sala, justo donde se apareció.

-Veo que ya llegaste-comentó fríamente

-Viste bien-contestó ella.

Se sentó en un sillón bastante lejos del de Angelina. Y se miró los zapatos.

Después de un momento, dijo:

-Tenías razón, ¿si?

Ella levantó la vista y la miro incrédula.

-¿Qué?

-Tenías razón, el libro de George me afecta, no me tomaba muy en serio en trabajo y… sé que no quisiste decir eso…

Angelina sonrió.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no podemos pasar más de dos días peleadas?

Katie levantó la vista de los zapatos y ambas se echaron a reír.

-Sí… es verdad-

-¿Sabes? Te recomiendo que termines el libro lo más rápido posible…-dijo Angelina, misteriosamente

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Créeme, léelo rápido. No tenemos que hacer más reportajes por ahora, con los que hicimos hoy en la oficina bastará para toda la semana.

-Está bien…si tú lo dices…-ella salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación. El libro estaba, como siempre, en la mesita. Lo tomó y regresó con su amiga.

-¿Segura?-le preguntó cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Sí, totalmente. ¿Dónde te quedaste?

-Ayer leí hasta el Baile de Navidad-murmuró recordando esa maravillosa noche donde recibió su primer beso.

-Bien, continúa…

-Ya se está terminando-observó Katie, mirando lo que le restaba por leer-No quedan más de dos capítulos.

-Es cierto-afirmó Angelina-Vamos, Kat…comienza

-Bien, bien-respondió con impaciencia-Aquí va…

_Su último curso finalmente había llegado, y él y su hermano estaban preparando los planes para abrir su propia tienda de chascos. Al volver a Hogwarts, se sentó junto a Katie en el Gran Comedor, y Fred y Lee se quedaron a su lado. _

_-Te extrañé demasiado durante el verano-dijo él, en tono meloso_

_-Sí, enviarnos cartas cada diez minutos si hacen extrañar a la gente-respondió sonriente y lo abrazó._

_-De verdad te vuelves muy cursi cuando estas con ella-dijo Fred, bromeando-Sin ofender, Katie._

_Los días pasaban y finalmente llegó el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch. Ron, su hermano menor, era el nuevo guardián ahora que Wood se había ido. No era mal jugador, lo hacía bastante bien cuando quería. Pero sus nervios le jugaban en contra. _

_Angelina estaba un poco…temperamental, desde que se había vuelto capitana. Y por supuesto empezó a gritarle a su hermano cada vez que lo hacía mal, que resulto ser cada cinco minutos._

-Este libro no le subirá mucho el ánimo a Ron, ¿no crees?-preguntó Katie, deteniendo la lectura.

-Pues no…-admitió Angelina-…pero viviendo con ellos, debe estar acostumbrado. Continúa…

_Hasta que en un momento determinado, tiró la quaffle a Katie y le dio en la nariz, que le comenzó a sangrar sin control. _

_George se acercó rápidamente y Fred lo siguió._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó George, tratando de examinar su nariz, pero ella se la tapaba con las manos._

_-Sí-contestó con voz pastosa-No es nada, enserio…_

_-Tómate esto-dijo Fred dándole el caramelo que utilizaban para detener la hemorragia del turrón sangranarices. _

_ -Fred, George, vuelvan a sus lugares-gruñó Angelina-No es grave, se le pasará._

_George le dirigió una última mirada a su novia y ella sonrió ligeramente, aunque la sangre comenzaba a bajarle nuevamente._

_-Ve, enserio, estoy bien…_

_Después de ese desastroso entrenamiento, regresaron a la sala común. A Katie ya se le había detenido la hemorragia casi por completo._

_-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó George, después de un rato._

_-Sí, al menos ahora no tengo sangre por toda la cara._

_George le dio un tierno y corto beso._

_-Me alegra oír eso…_

_-¡Hola tortolitos!_

_¿Y quién más podía ser?_

_-¡Fred!-exclamó su hermano, molesto-¿Angelina no te necesita?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no estoy saliendo con Angelina._

_-Pues eso no es lo que dice ella…-intervino Katie, sonriente_

_-Espérenme un segundo-dijo Fred y salió corriendo de la sala común, obviamente, para buscar a Angelina._

_La pareja rió a carcajadas._

_Las semanas fueron pasando y finalmente llegó el primer partido de Quidditch. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Todos lo hicieron muy bien, y cuando Harry Potter atrapó la snitch, el partido terminó. _

_Sin dudas los Slytherins no iban a despreciar oportunidad para insultar o decir algo hiriente como los malísimos perdedores que son. Y Draco Malfoy no era la excepción, comenzó a burlarse de los padres de George (por como es lógico, de Fred también) y los de Harry._

_Ambos se lanzaron contra Malfoy, y comenzaron a golpearlo. Mientras que las chicas trataban de sostener a Fred, para que no siguiera su ejemplo. Luego Madame Hooch los llevó a ver a McGonagall, les iba a esperar solo un castigo, si no fuera por la asquerosa Umbridge que los sacó del equipo para siempre, incluyendo a Fred._

_George volvió a la sala común hecho una furia y se dejó caer sobre un almohadón. Katie llegó junto a él para consolarlo._

_-Tranquilo, George. Ese miserable es solo un mal perdedor, no sabe aceptar la derrota. Y además ¡Mira quién se queja de las familias! Él, que prácticamente toda su familia son mortífagos…_

_-Katie…_

_-No te preocupes, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado igual…_

_-Katie, escúchame..._

_-No tienes porque sentirte…_

_-¡Me sacaron del equipo, Katie!-exclamó George-Y también a Harry y a Fred._

_-Es completamente injusto._

_-Lo sé. Pero así es._

_-Bueno...-Katie estaba sorprendidísima-Supongo que podremos encontrar a nuevos jugadores y…además ese era su último año y…_

_-Justamente por eso estoy tan enfadado-respondió George-Este es mi último año y nunca había tenido uno peor. Además, a ti aún te queda un año más aquí, y no quisiera que la maldita de Umbridge te hiciera algo._

_-No me hará nada, yo puedo defenderme_

_-Yo no estaría tan seguro, ni Fred ni yo pudimos_

_-No. Separados…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó George_

_-Quiero decir que pueden hacer un plan espectacular para fastidiar a Umbrigde y de paso cerrar con broche de oro su último año._

_-Y… ¿qué plan se te ocurre?_

_-Bueno, podrías hacer esto…-Katie le susurró algo al oído durante unos segundos y George sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_-Katie, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?-preguntó, radiante._

_Ella se sorprendió._

_-Pues, la verdad no con esas palabras…_

_-¡Pues ni siquiera te molestes en recordarlo porque te lo diré cada diez segundos! ¡Te amo! ¡Ven, vamos a contárselo a Fred!_

_-Es un plan genial-dijo Fred unos minutos después, cuando Katie se lo había explicado-¿Cuándo lo pondremos en marcha?_

_-Dentro de unos días, ¿no?-respondió George, sonriendo, y luego se volvió a Katie-Te amo._

_-Que oportuno-respondió Katie, aunque sonrió-Me voy a dormir. Adiós Fred. Adiós George-le dio un beso a su novio y subió la escalera hacia su habitación._

_Unos días más tarde el plan finalmente estaba realizándose, habían convertido un pasillo en un pantano, y estaban muy satisfechos con su trabajo. _

_Katie los había acompañado, y observaba lo que antes había sido el pasillo. _

_-Fred, ¿puedes taparte los oídos un momento?-le preguntó George_

_-Claro, hermano-Fred se tapó los oídos con las manos y se alejó un poco de ambos._

_-Katie, Fred y yo viviremos en el callejón Diagon, sobre nuestra nueva tienda. Ya la hemos comprado, y este mismo año comenzaremos a amueblarla y a llenarla de nuestros productos. Y…pues quería preguntarte si, cuando salgas de Hogwarts te gustaría mudarte con Fred y…conmigo-dijo todo eso muy rápidamente y la miró ansioso por su respuesta._

_-¿Si quiero vivir contigo?_

_-Bueno, sí, pero si no quieres…_

_-¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que quiero!_

_Lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo tira al pantanoso suelo y le dio un largo beso. Cuando se separaron, George murmuró:_

_-Te amo…_

_-No lo estás diciendo cada diez segundos-replicó ella y ambos se rieron._

_Entonces, llegaron Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y otros gorilas de Slytherin, aparentemente querían llevarlos con Umbridge._

_George empujó a Katie hacia un armario, para que quedara fuera de vista. Y los Slytherins llevaron a ambos gemelos lejos del pasillo._

_En cuanto se perdieron de vista, Katie salió del armario y empezó a correr siguiéndolos._

_Tardo más de lo que esperaba, ya que se perdió en uno de los extensos pasillos. Pero llegó al lugar donde se armaba la revuelta. _

_La gran parte del plan ya se había cumplido, estaban elevados en sus escobas y saludaban a los Gryffindors._

_-Hazle la vida imposible por nosotros, Peeves-se escuchó que Fred le decía al poltergeist. George se volteó para dirigirle una última mirada. Katie, que estaba muy agitada por todo lo que había corrido para llegar hasta allí, sacó unas bombas fétidas del bolsillo, se las enseñó disimuladamente, señaló con la cabeza a Umbridge y sonrió. _

_George también sonrió, giró y se fue volando con su hermano._

-Nunca me dijiste que te había ofrecido vivir con él-comentó Angelina

-No…creo que olvide comentártelo. Lo siento.

-Está bien, Kat. Es obvio que quieras hablar lo menos posible de él. Pero te recomiendo que mañana leas los últimos dos capítulos.

-Lo haré-afirmó Katie-Lo seguiré mañana. Pero por ahora…-se detuvo en mitad de la frase y dijo:-Ey, ¿a que no sabes a quién me encontré hoy?

Sacó el tema de Sarah para dejar de hablar de George. Mañana lo continuaría, y si todo iba bien, podría descubrir por fin como acababa el dichoso libro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: **

Katie y Angelina se levantaron temprano para partir para El Profeta, ese día no tendrían que hacer mucho pero tenían que ir.

Desayunaron rápidamente y desaparecieron, al segundo siguiente se encontraban en la editorial de periódico mágico. Se encontraron con Corner y comenzaron a trabajar. Pasadas las dos horas, Michael les avisó que ya podían marcharse. Ellas salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a un café muggle que había a unas calles de allí.

-¿Lo trajiste?-le preguntó Angelina a su amiga cuando ya estaban sentadas.

-Sí…-respondió ella, abrió su bolso y sacó el libro de George. Con su título que cambiaba de color-Bueno… ¿segura de que tengo que leerlo?

-Si quieres lo leo yo.-se ofreció ella.

-No, está bien…

Suspiró profundamente y comenzó a leer nuevamente.

_Octavo capítulo: George y Fred se habían mudado a su nuevo hogar, sobre su tienda de chascos Sortilegios Weasley. Y George lo único que deseaba era que el año terminará para que Katie acabará los estudios y se mudará con él. Sólo se hablaban por carta, pero se veían los fines de semana cuando salían a Hogsmade. Ella le anunciaba los días de salida y él visitaba Hogsmade esos días. Pasaban toda la tarde juntos, discutiendo todo lo que harían cuando vivieran juntos._

_-Creo que Fred quedará algo solo-dijo Katie en broma_

_-No lo creo, aunque no se lo proponga él siempre está en el medio. Será uno más…_

_-Igual que tú-respondió riendo_

_-Cierto-admitió él_

_Sus conversaciones siempre estaban llenas de risas y besos…en realidad, más besos que risas. _

_Las semanas comenzaron a pasar y un nuevo fin de semana de salida se acercaba. Ese mismo día George ya se encontraba en Honeydukes que era su punto de encuentro. Entró a la tienda, quizá se compraría un chocolate mientras esperaba. _

_No pudo evitar distraer su atención a dos niños (eran bastante parecidos, debían ser hermanos), que conversaban entre ellos._

_-¿Te enteraste, Dennis?-dijo el que parecía el que parecía el mayor-A una chica de Gryffindor, la embrujaron, con un collar maldito._

_-¿En serio?-respondió emocionado el más pequeño-Pero si está maldito…ella debió haber…ya sabes…_

_-Lo sé, acaban de llevarla a San Mungo. Todavía no se sabe si está…pues, muerta o no._

_-¿Y quién es la chica?_

_-Mmm… creo que es algo así como Catherine, o Caroline o…_

_-Katie-murmuró George, horrorizado._

_-¡Sí, Katie!-exclamó el niño-¡Katie Bell!_

_Sin esperar más, George salió corriendo de allí, Katie podría estar muerta mientras a lo que él más le preocupaba era comprar un chocolate. Llegó a El Caldero Chorreante, y desapareció sin mirar a nadie._

_Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Llegó al cuarto piso (Embrujos irreversibles, maleficios, encantamientos mal realizados, etc.) y preguntó a una enfermera por Katie._

_-Claro, la señorita Bell, está por aquí._

_La mujer lo condujo hasta una habitación blanca con una cama del mismo color, donde Katie dormía placidamente._

_-Ella no está…muerta, ¿verdad?-preguntó George, muy asustado._

_-No, tranquilo. Ella sólo tocó el collar por un pequeño orificio de su guante. Por lo que sólo está herida. ¿Tú eres un pariente?-añadió mirándolo con desconfianza._

_-Soy su novio-respondió el muchacho, sin dejar de mirar a Katie._

_-Ah, comprendo. Pues te dejaré un momento con ella. Pero sólo cinco minutos._

_-¿Cinco minutos?-repitió, sin poder creerlo._

_-Sí, vamos, vamos. Antes de que cambie de opinión y sean cuatro-Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación._

_-Enfermeras…-murmuró él, y desvió la vista a ella. No parecía tener daño alguno, aunque claro, un maleficio no deja heridas visibles._

_-¿Quién en su sano juicio querría embrujarte a ti?-preguntó acariciándole la mejilla-Sea quien sea puede darse por muerto-murmuró amargamente y la tomó de la mano-Me diste un buen susto, ¿sabes? Por un momento creí que…bueno, que tú podrías estar…-se estremeció notablemente-Olvídalo, se me congela el cerebro de solo pensarlo. Sé que no me estas escuchando, pero no sé, me hace bien hablar contigo…siempre me hizo bien hablar contigo…_

_Se quedó parado, sin soltarla, mirándola un buen rato._

_-Y además porque creo que estoy loco-dijo con una risita._

_-¡Bien, bien, ya pasaron siete minutos!_

_-¿Qué?-exclamó George, malhumorado-Ni siquiera pasaron tres…_

_Pero al ver su reloj se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, habían pasado siete minutos._

_-Ya puedes irte, los padres de la chica llegarán en menos de lo que canta un hipogrifo._

_-Vamos, cinco minutos más…_

_La mujer le dirigió una mirada fulminante._

_-Está bien, está bien. Adiós-dijo él a regañadientes y desapareció de San Mungo._

_Pasó un tiempo en el que Katie estuvo recuperándose en el hospital, y cuando por fin se recuperó quedó en encontrarse con su novio en el último fin de semana a Hogsmade que se les permitían. _

_Obviamente, él acepto, hacía mucho que no la veía pues muchas veces dejaban entrar visitas. _

_Cuando la estaba esperando en la puerta de Honeydukes, ella apareció en la esquina seguida por su amiga rubia. Él salió disparado hacia ella, y la abrazó fuertemente. _

_-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó sin soltarla._

_-Mucho mejor-respondió sonriente-Tenía que ayudar a Gryffindor a vencer a Ravenclaw._

_-Contigo en el equipo no pueden perder…-dijo y le dio un largo beso-Ah, hola Tracey-agregó, dándose cuenta de que la rubia lo estaba mirando desde que llegó._

_-Hola-contestó con una gran sonrisa. _

_-Ya termina el año-continuó dirigiéndose a Katie-Y falta cada vez menos para que estemos juntos. A propósito, ¿Qué dijeron tus padres al respecto?_

_Katie se encogió de hombros._

_-Ya les había comentado que quería vivir sola la terminar los estudios. Se lo tomaron bien. _

_-Genial…-murmuró y le dio otro beso._

-¿Ahí acaba el capítulo?-preguntó Angelina

-Sí-respondió Katie-Y creo que ya sé lo que viene después…

-¿Puedes…?-comenzó tímidamente su amiga.

-Si no puedo ahora no podré nunca-respondió apesadumbrada-Adelante…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: **

Katie tomó aire y continuó leyendo:

_Advertencia: A partir de ahora el tono color rosa de la historia comienza a perderse, ciertos problemas se originan. Si algún niño se ha entusiasmado con el relato, puede cerrar el libro ahora e inventarle un final feliz. Y luego seguir leyéndolo solo. Ya está advertido._

_Ya habían terminado las clases, por lo que las ventas de Sortilegios Weasley bajaron un poco, pero en cuanto hayan pasado unos días de vacaciones, volverían como siempre._

_Fred y George estaban acomodando unas cajas con productos recién terminados en el negocio. Todavía quedaban bastantes por ordenar, y Fred, que se había quedado hasta tarde en casa de Angelina, estaba más dormido que despierto. Y eso se notó más cuando dejó caer una de las cajas en el pie de George._

_-¡Auch! ¡Fred, vete a dormir!_

_-No, déjame, son muchas cajas…-respondió somnoliento._

_-Escucha, vete a dormir antes de que empieces a tirarme cajas en la cabeza._

_-Bien, bien, adiós._

_Dio un último bostezo y subió las escaleras hacia su departamento._

_George se quedó un buen rato acomodando las cajas, una sobre otra. Y eran excepcionalmente pesadas. Cuando ya iba por la séptima, escuchó un:-Hola, George-proveniente de una voz femenina, y se sobresaltó de tal manera que se le escapó la caja y volvió a golpearle el mismo pie._

_-Ho…hola, Tracey-contestó ahogando un aullido de dolor, y retirando la caja de lo que le quedaba de su pie.- ¿Viniste a decirme algo de Katie?_

_De repente se quedó boquiabierto. Si Tracey se hubiera vestido con una sabana rota estaría más cubierta que con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Muy al estilo que las modelos muggle usaban en los comerciales de las novelas que veía su madre._

_La rubia soltó una risa aguda y cantarina, que le hizo recordar a la risa de la profesora Umbridge._

_-No, no vengo a hablarte de Katie…-dijo acercándose a él._

_-¿Ah, no?-preguntó nervioso-Entonces… ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?_

_George retrocedía lentamente a medida que ella se acercaba._

_-Pues…sobre tú…y yo…-continuó ella, sin dejar de caminar hacia él._

_-¿Enserio?-preguntó George y siguió retrocediendo, tanto que se chocó de espaldas con un par de cajas, que cayeron al suelo emitiendo un gran estruendo.- ¿Sobre qué…sobre qué podríamos hablar nosotros dos?_

_Ya no había escapatoria, estaba atrapado entre la pared y Tracey, y ella no dejaba de acercarse. Cuando su cara estaba a un centímetro de distancia de la de George, murmuró:_

_-Sobre esto…-y lo besó en la boca, él abrió los ojos como platos. Cuando se separaron, George tartamudeó:  
-Tra…Tracey, por favor…sabes…sabes que estoy con Katie y…_

_-Shhh-respondió ella con una sonrisa-Katie no tiene por qué enterarse…_

_Y volvió a besarlo. En ese momento, escuchó la voz de Fred en su cabeza:_

_-¡George! ¡Qué demonios haces! ¡Suéltala ahora!_

_Él lo intentó, pero su cuerpo no respondía, no podía hablar, ni moverse._

_-¡George! ¿Me oíste? ¡Suelta a Tracey ahora!_

_Tracey comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras que él, aún inmóvil, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas escuchar a su hermano._

_-¡SUELTA A TRACEY AHORA!_

_Ella abrió la puerta del sótano y arrastró a George hacia adentro._

_-Me rindo._

_George abrió los ojos, estaba en una cama, con Tracey abrazada a él._

_-¿De dónde salió esta cama?-preguntó somnoliento_

_-La aparecí-respondió ella sin darle importancia-¿Qué haces?-preguntó al notar que se levantaba._

_-Me visto-respondió simplemente, mientras recogía su ropa._

_Ya tenía los pantalones puestos, y decidía a ponerse los zapatos, cuando la puerta del sótano se abrió._

_-¡George, ya tengo las cosas para…!-exclamó muy contenta una voz que ya bien conocía. Y luego se oyó un gran estruendo de cosas cayéndose._

_Se dio vuelta, Katie estaba en el umbral de la puerta, a sus pies, había un par de cajas volteadas, es obvio que traía sus cosas para mudarse._

_-George…tú…tú no…-tartamudeó ella, con los ojos vidriosos._

_-Bueno…-dijo Tracey, aún recostada cómodamente en la cama-Creo que con esto ya quedó bien claro a quién prefiere George, ¿no crees?_

_Katie salió corriendo fuera de la tienda._

_-¡No! ¡Katie!-exclamó George y la siguió._

_Comenzó a perseguirla por la calle. En el suelo había nieve y él estaba descalzo, pero no le importaba morirse de frío. Sólo le importaba ella._

_-¡Katie, por favor!-gritó mientras corría. Pero ella no le hizo caso. _

_Entró en El Caldero Chorreante y se encerró en un baño._

_-¡Fermaportus!-escuchó que decía ella, y no pudo abrir la puerta._

_-Katie, por favor…déjame explicarte…_

_-¿Explicarme qué, George?-dijo Katie del otro lado de la puerta, con la voz quebrada.- ¿Lo que hicieron? No, gracias. Me lo puedo imaginar perfectamente sin que me des detalles._

_-No, Katie. En serio, Tracey no significa nada para mí. Ella fue solo…un enredo de una noche…_

_-¿Enserio?-contestó amargamente-Lo siento, pero no recuerdo que el pack del noviazgo vengan incluidos los enredos de una noche. ¿Cuantos me tocan a mí?_

_-Katie, en serio. Tú y ella son totalmente diferentes, a ti te amo…_

_-¡Pues que bien lo demuestras!-gritó ella, y comenzó a llorar._

_-No, por favor, no llores-suplicó George, escuchando sus sollozos-No soportaría verte llorando._

_-¡Entonces alégrate, porque nunca volverás a verme! ¡Adiós, George!_

_-¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡No te vayas! Katie, te lo ruego, abre la puerta y podremos hablar mejor, en serio. Te juro que si después de eso sigues enfadada, ya no te molestaré__._

_Hubo un silencio prolongado, luego escuchó que ella susurró:_

_-¡Finite Incantatem!-se oyó un chasquido, y la puerta quedo entreabierta._

_-¡Por Merlín, gracias!-exclamó él, sonriente-¡Sabía que ibas a abrir, Katie, gra…!-_

_Pero cuando abrió la puerta, Katie ya no estaba._

_George se volvió apesadumbrado a su departamento, congelándose los pies. Cuando llegó, Tracey seguía allí, ya vestida._

_-Vete-ordenó mientras por fin se calzaba los zapatos._

_Ella volvió a soltar esa falsa e irritante risa._

_-Qué gracioso, George._

_-No estoy bromeando. Ya tuviste lo que querías, ahora puedes irte._

_-Sí, pero no quiero irme.-dijo sonriente y pretendía acercase a George, pero éste se lo impidió._

_-Vamos, sabes que lo nuestro no pasa más allá de ayer. Yo quiero a Katie._

_-¿Bromeas? ¿Después de esto dices que quieres a Katie?_

_-Sí. ¿Te quedó alguna duda?_

_La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada._

_-Me alegro. Ahora márchate, ya podrás conseguir a otro para pasar la noche de hoy._

_Tracey desapareció de allí, muy enfadada. Y George se sentó en la cama, y se tapó la cara con las manos._

_-¡George!-exclamó su hermano-¡Dónde estás!_

_-¡Aquí!-respondió él, sin descubrirse el rostro._

_-¿Desde cuando hay una cama aquí?-preguntó Fred, sentándose a su lado._

_-Desde ayer-murmuró con tristeza-Soy un idiota._

_Y le contó todo lo ocurrido a su gemelo. Que estaba con la boca abierta._

_-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Si tú siempre estuviste loco por Katie!_

_-No me preguntes cómo pasó, ¡Tú estabas ahí!_

_-¿Qué?-preguntó su hermano, sin comprender._

_-Olvídalo._

_Él se sentía miserable, inmundo y muy triste, había perdido a la mejor chica que haya conocido en su vida. Volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos y cerró los ojos, esperando que todo fuera solo una pesadilla._

_Para su desgracia no fue así…_

Gruesas lágrimas caían por el rostro de Katie, había rememorado uno de los recuerdos más tristes que haya vivido. Y no quería continuar leyendo.

Angelina, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, le quitó con delicadeza el libro y la abrazó un momento.

-Gracias-murmuró Katie, después.

-Cuando quieras, Kat-respondió su amiga-Esa Tracey-murmuró con amargura-La recuerdo en nuestro primer día…

Katie también recordaba su primer día en El Profeta con Angelina, cuando Corner les presentó a su nueva novia, Tracey, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que cada vez que lo abrazaba, miraba con mucho interés al redactor de las noticias del periódico.

-Katie-dijo su amiga, sacándola de su ensimismamiento-¿Quieres continuar? Sólo queda una página…

-¿Puedes leerlo tú?-preguntó ella, estaba esperando ansiosamente el final. Pero no podía continuar.

-Claro-dijo Angelina-Si tú quieres…

-Sí, adelante.

-Bien…

_A partir de ese día, George y Katie no volvieron a verse. Él le envió sus cosas con un par de lechuzas y una carta muy extensa pidiéndole disculpas que ella nunca respondió._

Katie recordó como esa carta había ido a parar a su chimenea.

_Ella estaba demasiado triste y él demasiado avergonzado. Tampoco volvieron a encontrarse en la calle. Entonces George comprendió, que todo lo que pudo haber existido entre ellos, terminó esa noche de nieve, todo se perdió en ese momento…_

_¿Fin?_

_No, ese no es el final de está historia. En realidad, el descenlase no depende de mí, sino de otra persona. El fin depende solo de Katie, Katie Bell. Ella, la protagonista de la historia, que salió lastimada de su relación con George. _

_Katie, si después de leer esto, abriste tu corazón para darme una segunda oportunidad. Te lo agradeceré eternamente, y ya sabes donde encontrarme. _

_Sin embargo, si aún estas molesta conmigo, de lo que no te culparía, no te volveré a molestar, ni a escribir más libros…y me conformaré con recordarte._

_George Weasley_

-Ahí acaba-dijo Angelina, cerrando el libro y observando a su amiga-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Se formó un largo e incómodo silencio, en el que Katie tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, luego, levantó la vista hacía ella, sonriendo:

-¿Te queda alguna duda?-preguntó y Angelina sonrió.

-Ve…-respondió y también sonrió.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

Katie salió corriendo del café muggle, ya sabía adonde tenía que ir. Lo único que lamentaba, era no haber ido antes, cuando ya llevaba dos calles corriendo, se frenó bruscamente.

-¡Que tonta soy!-exclamó-¡Si puedo desaparecerme!

Y sin decir más, y agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en esa calle que la hubiera oído, desapareció.

Al siguiente parpadeo estaba frente a Sortilegios Weasley. Estaba cerrado.

-¡George!-exclamó, pero nadie respondió-¡GEORGE!

Se quedó pensando un momento y luego, se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Sonorus!-murmuró-George-dijo, y se escuchó hasta seis calles de distancia.

-Oye, George, creo que te están llamando-dijo Fred, despreocupadamente, mientras buscaba algo de comer en la cocina.

-¿No es la voz de…?-musitó George, sin poder creerlo.

-Fíjate tú mismo.

George se asomó por la ventana y, por fin, lo que estaba esperando desde antes de escribir el dichoso libro, apareció ante sus ojos. Katie, frente a su puerta, buscándolo.

Bajó de inmediato, abrió la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley, y salió afuera.

-Hola-le dijo a ella, inseguro.

-Hola-murmuró Katie y su voz volvió a expandirse por toda la manzana.

Ambos se rieron, y la risa de ella se oía amplificada por el hechizo.

-¡Finite Incantatem!-dijo George, y la voz de Katie volvió a su volumen normal.

-Gracias-murmuró ella.

-A ti-dijo él.

-Leí tu libro…-dijo Katie, decidida a no mirarlo.

-¿Te gustó?-preguntó impaciente, como un niño que le pregunta a su madre sobre su primer dibujo.

-Me encantó-respondió sonriente-Escribes muy bien.

-Ginny y Ron me enseñaron un par de cosas antes de empezar a escribirlo.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo-contestó Katie.

-¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?-preguntó con el tono anterior. Eso hizo la hizo reír.

- La misma que la tuya-murmuró incómoda

-Ah, sí-dijo él, con tono soñador-Estabas hermosa esa noche-agregó inesperadamente.

-Gracias-contestó sonrojándose-Oye, vine aquí para decirte que…-comenzó decidida a terminar lo más pronto posible.

-¿Que me perdonas?-aventuró George.

-Eso…y que…si tú quieres, podríamos…no sé, ¿Volver a salir?-dijo completamente roja.

-Pues…si tú quieres…tal vez.

-Yo quiero…-agregó ella, con firmeza

-¿En serio? Genial, yo también.

-Entonces… ¿novios de nuevo?

-Novios de nuevo-aceptó George, sonriendo.

Y antes de que pudieran agregar algo más, Katie se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con todas las ganas guardadas de esas semanas. Cuando tenía deseos de volver con él, pero pensaba que eso sería imposible. Y ahí estaba, besándolo en medio de la calle, y volviendo a salir oficialmente.

Cuando se separaron, George murmuró:

-Gracias…necesitaba eso.

-Cuando quieras.

-Oye…-comenzó él-¿Crees que a ti y a Angelina les molestaría mudarse para acá?

-¿Dos parejas en un departamento? Me suena a mucho desastre…

-A mi también-respondió sonriendo.

-Genial-murmuró ella y volvió a besarlo-Le diré a Angie más tarde.

Ambos se sentaron en la calle y comenzaron a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sabían que solo habían sido un par de semanas. Pero se extrañaban demasiado…

-Dígame, señor Weasley ¿Habrá una segunda parte de _cuando lo ves perdido_?-preguntó imitando el tono de los periodistas.

-Pues, señorita Bell. Si tengo a mi musa inspiradora conmigo, podría escribir cuarenta más.

-Y además necesitas a Ron y Ginny.

-Cierto-admitió sonriendo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

…Y se necesitaban mutuamente.

FIN

Bueno...queria agradecer especialmente a Kerena, que se paso en el primer cap, y como despistada que soy, olvide devolver el review...muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

Tambien a las personas que leen el fic pero no comentan (tengo que admitir que yo hago eso muchas veces) y...no se que mas decir asi que, nada, si alguien quiere comentar, gracias y pues...nos veremos en otra historia

byeee


End file.
